


You hit me with lightning.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Central Park, First Kiss, Forests, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Making Out, Opposites Attract, POV Jace Wayland, Pansexual Jace Wayland, Rain, Secret Crush, Thunderstorms, Tumblr Prompt, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: Jace let Alec sweet talk him into meeting the Seelie Queen but never did he expect he'd be walking through a thunderstorm with a Seelie knight that wants to 'Feel the rain'....among other things....





	You hit me with lightning.

**Title:** You hit me with lightning  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Jace/Meliorn  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Jace let Alec sweet talk him into meeting the Seelie Queen but never did he expect he'd be walking through a thunderstorm with a Seelie knight that wants to 'Feel the rain'....among other things....  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Shadowhunters © the satan that is CC, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Title © Paramore and Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3  
**Author Notes:** So I have never wrote this pairing before...thought about it and read it yeah but Prompt 81 of [ these prompts](http://victaj.tumblr.com/post/160245538324/writing-prompts) was practically calling to be wrote. Plus I needed something to kick my damn writer's block after Camp NaNo into touch....so there's that. Set sometime after 2x10 but Meliorn hasn't gone all badass. Don't really know what I make of it tbh but I do have this whole lurking plot idea that I'm not sure what to do with for this pairing so :/ anyway Positive Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :)

Jace had never seen himself in this current position, wadding through mud up to his shins that made up the entrance to the Seelie realm while the rain seemed to think he was due a damn good soaking for something or another that he had done in previous life. Not that he believed in that kind of thing but honestly if he didn’t know any better he’d be sure his Parabatai would have done this to him on purpose.

He wasn’t usually the one who dealt with the Seelies, or as Alec liked to say to make it sound all official, the Seelie Ambassador. But Izzy was up to her elbows in demon guts when she was feeling well enough and curled up trembling in a corner as the last of the Yin Fen in her system made its way out when she wasn’t. And though he knew that the Seelies would have some sympathy for her plight, there was nothing to say they wouldn’t take advantage of her weakness.

The Seelies were still playing it reasonably cool regarding their position with Valentine since he was now rotting in the city of bones and the disappearance of the soul sword which shook the Downworld didn’t seem to extend to them. If anything, the Seelie Queen seemed to be watching the proceedings from just far enough that she could disappear into a portal if it didn’t go in her favour, something Alec was hoping to avoid by getting on her good side. 

But regardless of what Alec thought, Jace didn’t think for a moment that he would be able to get on her good side, regardless of how many Seelies he managed to lure from the dance floor of Pandemonium to his bed. Not to mention he was sure Alec would officially disown or hit him with a succession of arrows if he even gave it a shot.

Which was how he found himself walking through the woods in central park, getting soaked to the skin since leather jackets weren’t exactly made to keep you dry and his hair sticking to the side of his face as he raked his fingers through it in a vain attempt to try and get it out of his eyes. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to find the spot that Alec said he needed to meet the Seelie Queen’s knight, he’d just given him a random approximation which had had him wondering if he and Magnus had just sent him on a wild goose chase so they could have some time alone at the warlock’s loft. 

After another few footsteps or so, his boots were caked in mud with no sign of this supposed Seelie knight, he huddled under the nearest tree and let out a groan when the rumble of thunder echoed around him. 

“Ugh you know what? Screw it, I’m going home. Alec can kick my ass tomorrow.” Jace grumbled under his breath when he heard footsteps through fallen leaves causing him to turn around.

“Really? The great Jace Wayland, throwing in the seraph blade all because of a little rain?” The chiming tone of a familiar Seelie caused him to sigh.

“Let me guess, you’re the Knight I’m supposed to meet to escort me to the Seelie Queen conflab?” Jace sighed as Meliorn appeared from the shadows, not looking the least bit bothered that he was soaked to the skin to the point that his clothes were practically sticking to him.

“Yes….and no.” Meliorn hummed, tilting his head with a smirk that caused Jace to narrow his eyes. One of the traits he hated about Seelies, they seemed to make a game out of avoiding the truth while obviously laughing on the inside about the lengths that others would go to.

“What does that mean?” Jace said, watching Meliorn stand in the middle of the glade, brushing his hair out his face with his fingers.

“It means, yes you are to meet with me, but no it is not to be escorted. The Seelie Queen has changed her mind and will only agree to a meeting with your older, taller and attractive brother.” Meliorn sighed contently as he turned his gaze up to the heavens.

“What? So, there was no need for me to come at all? This whole thing was for nothing!” Jace snarked, trying to ignore the sensation that was tingling in the pit of his stomach at the sight of bare pectorals practically taunting him from the low neckline of the other’s shirt. Now really wasn’t the time.

“No….and no.” Meliorn said, turning his gaze to Jace and inching a bit closer to him.

“what do you mean no? If there’s no reason for me to stick around then….” Jace began only to feel a cold rain water soaked finger tease over his lips to stop him.

“No, this whole thing was not for nothing.” Meliorn said a flirtatious tone in his voice that had Jace swallowing uneasily as the Seelie’s finger traced a path down his chin and neck before tugging at the neckline of his black Henley with interest so the tip of his soundless rune was open to his attention.

"What…what are you….” Jace murmured, eyes wide as Meliorn took another step closer towards him, his gaze following the way the rain drops grazed over his skin and rune causing him to shudder.

“What am I doing? I’m merely indulging my curiosity I suppose you could call it. However, I apologize if I’m making you nervous Shadowhunter. I can escort you back to way you came to the edge of the Seelie realm and you can deliver your message to the head of the Institute.” Meliorn shrugged, the tip of his finger following the curve of his Soundless rune over the blonde’s peck before stepping back and letting Jace rearrange his clothing again.

“I think that might be for the best, I doubt either of us really wants to stick around here in the rain any longer than we have to.” Jace swallowed, trying to ignore how his mouth was dry with the still branded touch of the other’s fingers on his skin.

“If you insist. Allow me.” Meliorn said, spinning around on one foot with all the grace of a ballerina and leading Jace back the way he’d come, only unlike the Shadowhunter he didn’t stick to the trees seeming to indulge in the rain as it continued to fall, a small smile across his lips with every clap of thunder. 

Jace tried to fixate on just surviving this crappy journey to familiar territory, he hated feeling out of his depth though that wasn’t to say that he couldn’t handle if it he had to. But his gaze kept lingering on Meliorn’s wet form, on how as the downpour worsened his material seemed intent to stick to his figure and taunt Jace even more. Droplets tracing the tattoo of a leaf on his left cheek and glinting off his neck. 

While he had experience when it came to being with Seelies it was always the females that were a rose without it’s thorns. They were beautiful to look at sure but they didn’t have the edge that Meliorn did. After all he had seen the other fighting demons while Clary was in that other dimension. He knew the damage he could cause with a sword. And if he was honest with himself, when he’d learned what he thought was the truth of Clary being his sister it had felt like a relief. 

Izzy was the one renown for going after Seelies, even if the one he wanted was technically her ex for misguided reasons, it didn’t mean there wasn’t part of him that wondered what the other’s body would feel like against his own if he was pinned in the grass. The demanding nature in a kiss they shared and calloused hands curled around his wrists to hold him down. It was the reason he started seeing Seelies in the first place, but the fantasy always ended up being better than the reality…at least at the moment.

“Are you scared of the rain Jace Wayland?” Meliorn’s voice pulled him from thoughts of being pushed up against a tree and mouths corrupted like heaven in a touch.

“Scared? What, no! I just spent the last how long walking in it to find you, I’d prefer to dry off in shelter before I have to run home in it.” Jace scoffed, Meliorn raising an eyebrow at the defensiveness in his tone.

“Then you won’t mind indulging me the opportunity to stop and enjoy the feel of the rain?” Meliorn said, stopping again when Jace was sure they had been making progress. 

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?” Jace asked, wide-eyed.

“Of course. Taking the opportunity to enjoy and indulge in nature is just as important as the fast pace of life. You have to learn to find a balance…the rush and the natural pleasure.” Meliorn said, a knowing look in his eyes as he removed the brown leather jacket he’d been wearing so there were only a thin white muslin shirt which only seemed more pronounced to stick to him as he threw the jacket at Jace.

“I would actually like to get home sometime tonight….” Jace stuttered, though still found his gaze lingering on the sight of muscular arms encased in wet material and a perfect chest, muscles and all, showing a trail of leaves, much like the one on the other’s face tattooed from one peck diagonally so it ended above his hip.

“And we will, I’m certain of that.” Meliorn said, standing once again with his gaze at the sky, eyes closed and letting the steadily quickening pace of the rain just trickle from the top of his head down the length of his body.

It was getting too much, he couldn’t just stand there and let Meliorn continue to tease him like this. Alec seemed to think so too if the curious tinge from their Parabatai bond was anything to go by, wondering what was going on and what had his brother so conflicted. The latter of which was a story he knew Alec could probably appreciate but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to make himself verbalize. Not even to his gay Parabatai, 

He licked his lips once he’d stowed his blade which he’d been fidgeting with as he walked into its holster and set Meliorn’s jacket aside before daring to venture out from under the canopy of the trees to approach the other. Meliorn’s eyes were still closed, enjoying the rain but his body seemed to move close to Jace’s when the blonde rested a hand on his arm, dragging him under the trees and backing him up against the trunk.

“Impatient Jace Wayland?” Meliorn asked, looking at Jace like he was surprised he hadn’t broken sooner.

“You have no idea…” Jace breathed, resting a leather clad hand on Meliorn’s cheek and guiding his lips up to meet his own, the Seelie knight merely letting him get his way and opening for the persistent tongue.

The moment the kiss broke Jace swallowed, resting his forehead against the other’s and watching the small smile light up Meliorn’s face as he rested a hand on the hemline of Jace’s shirt questioningly. As though he knew as much as Jace did how much he was pushing himself past what he knew. He’d only even been with and wanted girls, but this…this was different. 

He let out a shaky breath as he nodded, feeling Meliorn guide his leather jacket off his shoulders so it joined the other on the floor before pulling his Henley over his head and throwing it to join the rest. He bit his lip and only just managed to restrain the groan at the feel of Meliorn’s lips tracing his soundless rune.

It was only when the Seelie knight’s tongue and teeth made contact with his nipple that he knew he’d made the right choice. To hell with what Izzy and Alec were no doubt going to think, he’d craved something like this since he even knew what sex was. He knew he was never going to be able to look at a thunderstorm the same way again.

__

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I've got Jace's runes right for this fyi....I was trying to make out the one on his neck but just ended up using the one on his peck...I'm so much more used to Alec's *sigh*


End file.
